narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unschuldiges Herz, blutroter Dämon
Unschuldiges Herz, blutroter Dämon ist der Titel der ersten Light Novel zur Mangaserie Naruto und wurde von Masashi Kishimoto und Masatoshi Kusakabe verfasst. Während das Originalkonzept, sowie die Zeichnungen innerhalb des Buches von Masashi selbst stammen, ist Masatoshi Kusakabe der Autor, der die gegebenen Grundlagen zu einem Roman umwandelte. Der Roman umfasst in seinen 282 Seiten die Inhalte der Bände 1-4 (bis einschließlich Kapitel 33) und folgt der Handlung vom Beginn der Serie bis zum Sieg über Haku und Zabuza Momochi. =Inhalt= Prolog Der Prolog erzählt die Geschichte vom Überfall des Kyuubis auf Konohagakure 12 Jahre vor Beginn der Buch-Handlung. Der vierte Hokage besiegte die Bestie, rettete das Dorf und ließ ein Baby mit blondem Haar zurück, dessen Name Naruto Uzumaki lautet. I: Das Buch von Naruto Uzumaki Kapitel 1: Wer ist Naruto Uzumaki? Naruto beschmiert den Hokage-Berg, obwohl er sich eigentlich im Unterricht befinden sollte. Nachdem der erzürnte Lehrer, Iruka Umino, den Jungen wieder in die Schule befördern konnte, steht den Schülern ein Überraschungs-Test an, den Naruto nicht bestand. Zur Strafe für sein Verhalten lässt Iruka ihn das beschmierte Denkmal putzen und nach getaner Arbeit lädt er Naruto auf eine Nudelsuppe ein, was der Junge dankend annimmt. Kapitel 2: Freund oder Feind? Naruto fällt endgültig durch die Abschlussprüfung der Ninja-Akademie, was Mizuki nutzt, um den Jungen dazu zu verleiten, eine geheime Schriftrolle zu stehlen. Kapitel 3: Showdown Iruka konnte Naruto als erster finden, jedoch vereitelt Mizuki ihm das Glück der Begegnung mit dem ahnungslosen Schüler. Nicht nur das: Mizuki erzählt Naruto trotz Verbot von dem Kyuubi, woraufhin Naruto das Weite sucht. Von Mizukis Angriffen getroffen fällt es Iruka schwer, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen, doch er will um alle Fälle verhindern, dass Mizuki dem Jungen etwas antut! Kapitel 4: Die Entscheidung Iruka konnte Mizuki finden, ist diesem aber aufgrund seiner bisherigen Verletzungen bereits unterlegen. Mizuki kennt keine Gnade und will Iruka umbringen, doch Naruto, der durch Irukas berührende Taten und Worte neuen Mut fassen konnte, verhindert das Schlimmste und macht Mizuki fertig. Als Anerkennung für seine Rettung und die Meisterung des höchst schwierigen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu gibt Iruka dem Jungen sein Stirnband, als Zeichen für einen erfolgreichen Abschluss der Akademie. Währenddessen bereitet Hiruzen, der Hokage der dritten Generation, Kakashi auf die anstehende Zusammenstellung der neuen Genin-Teams vor. II: Das Buch der Kameraden Kapitel 1: Drei sind einer zu viel Der Hokage der dritten Generation und Iruka tauschen sich über ihre Sorgen bezüglich Naruto aus, doch mit Kakashi Hatake als Meister sollten Irukas Sorgen nicht allzu groß sein, so der Meister Hokage, da der Jonin den Jungen im Zaum halten könnte. Kapitel 2: Die Gruppe Nr. 7 Iruka gibt vor seiner Klasse die neuen Genin-Teams bekannt und Naruto landet glücklicherweise mit seinem Schwarm Sakura Haruno in einem Team, doch das Glück wird durch Sasuke Uchiha gestört, welcher wiederum Sakuras Schwarm ist. Bereits einige Sekunden nachdem die drei als Team 7 feststanden, streiten sie untereinander und Iruka kann nur hoffen, dass Naruto irgendwie klarkommt. Leider muss Kakashi kurze Zeit später feststellen, dass seine neuen Schützlinge "schräge Vögel" sind, von denen er kaum etwas halten kann. Kapitel 3: Die erste Übung Zum nächsten Morgen rief Kakashi zur Glöckchen-Prüfung auf und erneut muss der Jonin feststellen, dass seine Zöglinge sich nur ungerne etwas gefallen lassen, vor allem Sasuke nicht. Doch auch Naruto verliert schnell die Beherrschung, gewinnt so aber die allmähliche Anerkennung des Jonin. Leider nur ist der Genin dumm genug, alleine in den Kampf gegen seinen erfahrenen Lehrer zu ziehen und wird nach allen Regeln der Kunst veralbert... Kapitel 4: Attacke!!! Obwohl Naruto trotz seines niedrigen Status als Genin die Kunst der Schattendoppelgänger beherrscht, nimmt Kakashi ihn kein bisschen ernst bei ihrem "Kampf". Während Sasuke alles aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet und sich keine Chance entgehen lässt, tappt Sakura gar nicht mal so langsam in eine Gen-Jutsu-Falle ihres Sensei. Als Sasuke sich Kakashi vornehmen will, kann er fast ein Glöckchen erwischen und macht es seinem Sensei schwer, ihn zu veralbern. Doch er wäre nicht Kakashi, wenn er es doch noch irgendwie schaffen würde... Kapitel 5: Teamwork Naruto nutzt den Kampf zwischen seinem Sensei und Sasuke und will sich, entgegen der Prüfungsregeln, sein Mittagessen schnappen. Dafür bindet Kakashi ihn an einen Holzpfahl, ist aber nach einer hitzigen Diksussion gewillt, den Kindern eine zweite Chance zu geben. Obwohl Kakashi verbietet, Naruto etwas zu Essen zu geben, reicht Sasuke seinem neuen Kameraden sein Lunchpaket und beweist so, dass sie sehr wohl zu Teamwork fähig sind. Die drei können ihren Sensei doch noch für sich gewinnen und bestehen seine Prüfung. III: Das Buch der Heldenbrücke Kapitel 1: Ein Auftrag für Gruppe Nr. 7 Team 7 erhält endlich einen Auftrag der Stufe C, bei dem sie den Brückenbauer Tazuna beschützen müssen. Entgegen aller Erwartungen werden sie jedoch von echten Ninja angegriffen: Von den Oni-Brüdern aus Kirigakure. Naruto erstarrt vor Angst, ganz im Gegensatz zu Sasuke, der sich wacker im Kampf gegen die Dämonen-Brüder schlägt, obwohl diese den Rang des Chunin innehaben. Zu Narutos Demütigung fügt sich die Tatsache, dass ihr Auftraggeber sie bei der Stellung des Auftrags belogen hat - die Oni-Brüder zu bekämpfen, gehört mindestens zu einer Leistung des Ranges B. Naruto ist derweil mit seiner verletzten Hand beschäftigt, will jedoch nach der Vergiftung durch die Dämonen-Brüder nicht zurück ins Dorf gebracht werden. Andernorts wird Zabuza über die Niederlage der Brüder informiert... Kapitel 2: Ein brillanter Plan Tazuna offenbart Team 7 die wahren Absichten hinter dem Auftrag. Nach der Aufdeckung der grässlichen Wahrheit über Gateau macht das Team sich mit ihrem Auftraggeber auf den Weg, letzteren sicher nach Hause zu bringen. Naruto nimmt dabei immer wieder eine gegnerische Präsenz wahr, doch Sakura und die anderen halten ihn für durchgedreht. Als Naruto erneut mit seinen Wurfsternen durch die Gegend fuchtelt, macht Kakashi eine merkwürdige Entdeckung und kurz darauf greift Zabuza schon Kakashis Zöglinge und den Brückenbaumeister an. Zum großen Pech aller wird Kakashi von Zabuza gefangengenommen... Kapitel 3: Ninja in den Bäumen thumb|right|150px Naruto, der entgegen aller Erwartungen Zabuza tatsächlich standhalten kann, kann zusammen mit Sasuke einen Plan aushecken und Kakashi aus der Gefangenschaft Zabuzas befreien. Während Zabuza immer verunsicherter wird, wächst Kakashis Zuversicht auf den Tod seines Gegners, jedoch wird dessen Vorhaben von einem mysteriösen Jungen durchkreuzt. Trotz aller Freude über den Tod Zabuzas bricht Kakashi zusammen, nachdem der Junge die Leiche des Nukenin mitnahm. Kapitel 4: Helden und Bösewichte Bei Tazuna zu Hause angekommen muss Kakashi erstmal das Bett hüten. Nachdem sich herausstellte, dass Zabuza noch lebt und der mysteriöse Junge sein Partner ist, hatte Kakashi genug Zeit zum nachdenken. Er wird den Verdacht nicht los, dass Zabuza noch leben könnte - und mit dieser Vermutung liegt er leider richtig. Doch was nun? Er selber ist für ungefähr eine Woche nicht einsatzfähig... Er lässt also seine drei Zöglinge fleißig trainieren! Narutos Freude über die Rückkehr eines starken Gegners schmälerte sich, als Tazunas Enkel den Shinobi klarmachen wollte, dass sie alle zweifelllos sterben werden. Nichtsdestotrotz musste das Training beginnen: Chakrakontrolle war angesagt! Zum großen Erstaunen aller beherrscht Sakura ihr Chakra perfekt, was den beiden Jungs in ihrem Team genug Ansporn gibt, um sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Kapitel 5: Zwei Rivalen Gateau lässt Zabuza wissen, dass sein Versagen nicht geduldet wird, doch Haku weiß seinen kampfunfähigen Meister zu verteidigen. Während Haku auf seinen Meister acht gibt, sind Kakashis Zöglinge mit ihrem Training beschäftigt - mit Ausnahme von Sakura! Die ist damit beauftragt, Tazuna zu beschützen, während er an der Brücke baut. Im weiteren Verlauf des Tages lernt sie das Leben im Wellen-Reich kennen: Räuber, Obdachlose und leere Läden. Zur gleichen Zeit sind Naruto und Sasuke noch am trainieren und machen tatsächlich Fortschritte. Gut gelaunt kommen alle am Abend zu Tazuna, doch die gute Laune verfliegt, als Tazuna von Kaiza erzählt... Kapitel 6: Das Mädchen im Wald Von der Geschichte Kaizas bewegt macht Naruto sich trotz größter Erschöpfung nochmals auf zum Training im Wald. Eines Morgens geht auch Haku in den Wald und weckt den dort schlafenden jungen Ninja auf. Fasziniert von ihm führen die beiden ein Gespräch, bei dem Naruto den hübschen Haku fälschlicherweise für ein Mädchen hält. Kurz darauf stößt Sasuke zu seinem Kamerad und am Nachmittag möchten Kakashi und Sakura die Früchte des Trainings begutachten. Glücklicherweise stellt Kakashi fest, dass die Jungs nun auch dafür bereit sind, Tazuna beim Brückenbau zu beschützen. Erneut sitzen alle abends zusammen und essen, nur Inari scheint sich nicht zu freuen. Er ist außer sich und schreit den von Helden überzeugten Naruto an, jedoch findet der mittlerweile wieder zu Kräften gekommene Kakashi auch hier die richtigen Worte und kann Inari beschwichtigen. Als am nächsten Tag die Bewachung der Brücke ansteht, muss Naruto - der verschlafen hat und zu spät auf dem Weg zur Brücke ist - feststellen, dass sich jemand auf den Weg zu Tazuna machte. Naruto kommt gerade noch rechtzeitig an, um die Geiselnahme Tsunamis zu verhindern und Inari zu retten. Zeitgleich steht der Rest von Narutos Team Team Zabuza an der Brücke gegenüber. Schnell zeigen sich die Ergebnisse des Trainings bei Sasuke, der gegen Haku kämpft, jedoch steht Hakus sanftes Gemüt ihm wieder im Weg... Kapitel 7: Im letzten Augenblick Gerade noch rechtzeitig erscheint Naruto auf der Bildfläche und legt einen aufsehenerregenden Auftritt hin! Sasuke ist mittlerweile in Hakus Eisspiegel-Gefängnis geraten, jedoch müsste er von innen - zusammen mit Naruto von außen - recht gute Chancen haben, sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien. Leider nur denkt Naruto nicht so wie sein schlauer Kamerad und begibt sich schnurstracks zu Sasuke - mitten in das Eis-Gefängnis! Feuer lässt die Spiegel auch nicht schmelzen und so schmälern sich die Chancen der beiden Genin, heil aus diesem Kampf rauszukommen. Aus einiger Entfernung bemerkt auch Kakashi, dass es sich bei Hakus einzigartiger Kunst um ein Kekkei Genkai handelt, jedoch ist er zuversichtlich, da auch in Sasuke eine solche Fähigkeit schlummert. Dafür aber mangelt es ihm und Naruto an der nötigen Härte, um jemand umzubringen, im Gegensatz zu Haku, der seine eigentliche Natur ignorieren und die beiden tatsächlich umbringen könnte. Doch solange Zabuza noch vor Kakashi steht, kann dieser seinen Zöglingen nicht helfen und so stehen sich die beiden Männer erneut gegenüber. Der Nukenin aber hat Kakashis Sharingan durchschaut und macht es seinem Gegner schwierig, den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Heimtückisch greift er den Brückenbauer an, der lediglich durch die hilflose Sakura beschützt wird, dennoch springt Kakashi im letzten Augenblick dazwischen und zahlt einen dementsprechend hohen Preis. Auch bei Naruto und Sasuke ging es nicht weniger heftig zu und so lockte Haku den jungen Uchiha durch einen gezielten Angriff auf Naruto herbei. Während der junge Überraschungs-Ninja selber noch kaum bei Bewusstsein war und erst langsam zu sich kam, muss er plötzlich feststellen, dass sein Kamerad sich vor ihn geworfen hat. Von unzähligen Nadeln durchbohrt türmt er sich vor Naruto auf, bis er in sich zusammensackt und in Narutos Arme fällt. "Untersteh dich... zu sterben... Naruto..." haucht Sasuke seinen geretteten Kameraden noch an, bis er seine Augen schließt und sich gefährlich kalt anfühlt. Ist das das Ende von Sasuke Uchiha? Naruto kann es nicht fassen und gerät außer sich... Kapitel 8: Der Neunschwänzige Kakashi bemerkt das von Naruto ausgehende, ungewöhnliche Chakra und will sich im Kampf gegen Zabuza beeilen. Währenddessen steht Haku dem überstarken Naruto gegenüber, der jegliche Angriffe mit einer unbändigen Wut zurückschleudert und es tatsächlich schafft, das Eisspiegel-Gefängnis zu zerstören. Hakus Maske fällt ihm als Folge eines heftigen Schlages vom Gesicht und seinem jungen Gegner offenbart sich seine wahre Gestalt - Haku ist der Junge aus dem Wald! Geschockt von Hakus wahrer Identität kommt Naruto allmählich zur Ruhe, doch um Sasuke zu rächen, muss er stark sein. Trotz aller Mühen schafft er es nicht, Haku umzubringen - ohne die Wut und Kraft des Fuchsungeheuers ist er dazu nicht stark genug. Naruto ist mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt, Hakus Worte gehen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass man wirklich stark werden kann, wenn man jemanden beschützen will, der einem alles bedeutet. So ungerne er sich das auch eingestehen möchte: Dieser Jemand ist für Haku kein Geringerer als der Dämon Zabuza. Ohne seinen Meister beschützen zu können, sieht Haku keinen Sinn in seinem Leben. Seit jeher wurde er wegen seines Blutes gejagt und Zabuza ist der Einzige, der ihn so akzeptiert, wie er ist. Diesem Mann zu dienen ist Hakus Existenzgrundlage. Gerührt von der Geschichte Hakus entschließt Naruto sich, den Jungen von seinem Leiden zu befreien - mit einem Kunai gezückt rennt er auf seinen noch so jungen Gegner los, bis dieser sich im allerletzten Moment umentscheidet. Gerade als der Kampf zwischen Kakashi und Zabuza seinen Höhepunkt erreichen sollte, wirft Haku sich vor seinen geliebten Meister. Zuerst begreift Kakashi gar nicht. Zabuza steht noch - wen also durchbohrt er gerade? Der Nebel verzieht sich und als Kakashi sieht, dass Zabuza überhaupt nicht mehr von seinen Nin-Ken festgehalten wird, bemerkt er Haku. Es ist Haku! Kakashis Arm durchbohrt Hakus Brust! "Meister..." keucht der Junge noch, nachdem er Kakashis Arm packt. Zabuza lacht, während er und sein Gegner begreifen, dass Haku nun tot ist. Entsetzt sieht Sakura aus einiger Entfernung alles mit an, doch Zabuza zückt sein Schwert und will seinen Gegner mitsamt seinem toten Schüler zerhacken. Kakashi kann sich und den Leichnahm gerade noch in Sicherheit bringen, doch damit ist der Kampf noch lange nicht vorbei... Kapitel 9: Das Finale Nachdem Sakura Hakus Tod mitansah, kniet sie nun neben Sasukes kaltem Körper. Tazuna empfiehlt ihr, sich nicht zu genieren und einfach zu weinen, wenn es ihren Schmerz lindert. Nachdem sie offenbart, dass Ninja ihre Gefühle eigentlich nie zeigen dürfen, bricht sie über Sasukes Körper zusammen und weint bitterlich, was Naruto kaum ertragen kann. Dieser schaut auch zu, wie Zabuza sich erneut gegen Kakashi stellt und kaum eine Chance hat. Hat Hakus Tod ihn so sehr mitgenommen, oder hat dieser Mann gar keine Gefühle? Erst als Gateau mit seiner gesamten Gefolgschaft auftaucht und den nun kampfunfähigen Zabuza umbringen lassen will, erkennt Naruto emotionale Regungen in dem Dämon aus Kirigakure. Gateau tritt gegen Hakus Leiche und Naruto platzt fast vor Wut. "Sag du doch gefälligst auch mal was! Wie kannst du da nur schweigend zusehen? Er war dein Schüler, dein Kamerad!" bricht es aus Naruto heraus. Er sucht nach Emotionen in Zabuza. Und er findet sie. Voller Trauer vergießt der Dämon Tränen für Haku und stellt sich daraufhin wutentbrannt gegen Gateau. Mit einem Kunai von Naruto zwischen den Zähnen stürmt er los, doch Gateaus Samurai stechen unzählige Male auf den Mann ein und trotzdem kann er sich seinen Weg bis zu Gateau bahnen und ihn köpfen. Zabuza hat getan, was er tun konnte und fällt zu Boden. Endet so ein Ninja? Kakashi weist Naruto an, nicht wegzusehen, damit der junge Nachwuchs-Ninja sich gut einprägen kann, wie ein Ninja sein Leben beendet. Epilog thumb|right|150px Nach dem Kampf kommt der totgeglaubte Sasuke wieder zu sich und die Dorfbewohner können Gateaus Gefolgsleute endlich verjagen. Zabuza stirbt mit einem letzten Blick auf Hakus Gesicht und Naruto wird klar, dass es für jeden noch so verlorengeglaubten Menschen Hoffnung gibt, denn auch in Zabuza - dem vermeintlichen Dämon aus Kirigakure - steckte nach all dem ein guter Kern. Zwei wochen vergingen, die Brücke war fertiggestellt und nach der Verabschiedung vor den Gräbern von Haku und Zabuza verlässt Team 7 das Wellen-Reich. Der Roman endet mit der Benennung der Brücke nach einem Helden namens Naruto. Kategorie:Die Schriften